Reviens moi
by aime78
Summary: Attention Spolier !Pourquoi Sherlock n'as t-il pas bouger quand John est venu au cimetière ? Sherlock/John : Slash FICTION TERMINEE
1. Pourquoi ?

**_Amis du soir, bonsoir ( amis du jour...). _**

**_Voici une fiction la série Sherlock et plus particulièrement, le couple Sherlock Holmes & John Watson_**

**_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et qu'elle vous inspirera afin de me laisser des reviews ^^_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_Disclaimer : aucun des personnage, ni la série ne m'appartiennent. _**_Snif !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?<em> Me dit la petite voix dans ma tête, celle qui s'exprime toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de John. Je n'en tiens pas compte et vérifie que John a bien quitté le cimetière sans se retourner. Je me dirige à grand pas vers ma tombe_. Ma tombe. _Qui peut se vanter d'avoir défié la mort, avant le grand Sherlock Holmes ? Le voici revenu des morts, une question doit vous brûler les lèvres : _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_

Ma volonté la plus profonde est de protéger mes proches : Mme Hudson, bien sûr, Lestrade, également mais par-dessus tout : John. Cet homme qui avait réussi à lui redonner le goût en l'amour.

_Flash-back :_

Dès que je le vois entrer dans le labo, je sais que je le veux.

Au début, je voulais qu'il emménage avec moi.

Une fois ceci fait, j'ai voulu qu'il m'apprécie.

Ensuite, j'ai voulu plus…

Le caractère facile de John a vraiment facilité les choses. Tout d'abord, il n'exige jamais rien, ce qui est une qualité extrêmement rare de nos jours et bien trop peu reconnue. De plus, il ne se vexe (presque) jamais de mon manque d'écoute, alors que lui l'est, à l'écoute. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que notre relation à commencer.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passer, je me souvent demander comment le conquérir, le séduire…

- John, voudrait-tu aller diner un soir au nouveau restaurant Japonais au bout de la rue ?

- Pourquoi pas, Sherlock. Mais c'est la troisième fois en une semaine que tu m'invite. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Non ! Que vas-tu chercher là, c'est simplement que les affaires intéressantes sont nombreuses et donc je suis d'humeur joyeuse.

Je vis à son air intrigué, qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, qu'il doutait de mon explication.

Effectivement, je dois bien le reconnaitre ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire sortir Watson. Chez nous, il semblait plus renfermer alors, bien que je n'aime pas sortir, j'essayais de le sortir. De plus, le restaurant présentais un avantage de taille : l'alcool plus approprié qu'à la maison, comprenez-vous, je ne bois que très rarement, donc je rentrais avec une bouteille en m'exclamant : « si on se bourrait la Guelle pour que je puisse t'avouer que je t'aime et voir ta réaction sans que tu t'en rappelle le lendemain » cela pourrait s'embler louche.

Déjà que je suis ficher comme « bizarre notoire » par John, inutile d'aggraver mon dossier. Donc, nous voici attablé, dans un restaurant japonais qui ne m'inspire rien, quand le serveur nous apporte la carte et OH ! Surprise un verre de ce mystérieux alcool : du Saké. Il pose les verres et les menus sur notre table. Je vois John lever le bras avec son verre dans ma direction, _quoi ? Il veut que je boive ça ? On ne sait même pas comment s'est fait ?_ Pour ne pas le décevoir, je lève à mon tour mon verre, et le choque contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux…

- John, vois-tu mon cher ami… J'euh, t'apprécie beaucoup. _Arrête tout de suite Sherlock ! ce n'est pas le moment pour les grands discours, _Tu es le premier et le seul à m'avoir supporter plus de 2 semaines…

- Mais non, Sherlock, il y a … Mme Hudson !

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, tu le sais. Je, je ne sais pas comment on fait… tu es si différent. _Non mais tu t'écoutes ? RI-DI-CULE !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sherlock ?

Je vois son air perdu, si mignon et je me sens fondre. Je vais tout lui dire.

- Je… ressens quelque chose pour toi… je ne sais pas je pense que c'est de… de… l'amour.

La réponse que j'attendais ne vint pas, je senti pour la première fois quelque chose se torde dans ma cage thoracique, quelque chose d'inconnu jusque-là : Mon cœur. Mon sang commençait à affluer dans mon crâne et à me comprimer le cerveau de manière insupportable.

Incapable de supporter de plus de pression, je me lève et m'enfuit du restaurant à toute allure. La proximité de Watson m'est soudainement devenue insupportable alors qu'il y a encore quelques heures, je la chérissait et la recherchais assidûment.

Je fais quelques pas sur le trottoir d'en face oubliant tout ce qui m'entoure, quand tout à coup, je sens un bras sur mon épaule, me tirant sans ménagement vers lui.

_Watson. Pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ? Tu m'avoue que tu m'aimes en plein milieu d'un restaurant et tu me plante avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit ! Sachez Monsieur Holmes, qu'il n'y a pas que vous sur cette maudite terre _!_ Que les autres aussi ont des sentiments figure toi, des sentiments pour toi ! Et qu'il serait préférable d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire avant de se faire tout un monde de ce que je pourrais dire !

Il avait débité tout ça tellement rapidement que je me suis demandé s'il n'allait pas me « claquer » entre les doigts par manque d'oxygène. C'est ensuite que je compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Parmi tous ces mots, deux seulement avec une importance, _Pour toi…_

- Tu peux répéter l'avant dernière phrase, s'il te plait ?

- J'ai… des… sentiments pour toi !

Tout dans ma tête se mélangea, il m'aime, je l'aime = nous nous aimons. Ce qui signifie que nous pouvons être ensemble. Tout à coup, j'ai peur. Pourquoi ? Pour moi, c'était impossible que ce soit réciproque, donc c'était un défi, un but à atteindre mais maintenant que ça s'est réaliser, que dois-je faire ? L'embrasser, le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire passer le perron de notre appartement ?

Il prit les devant et m'embrassa, simplement. Un petit baiser de rien du tout mais qui changea tout entre nous…

_Fin du Flash-Back _


	2. Réapparition

**Bonjour,  
><strong>

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça m'as fait super plaisir. **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira également. **

**Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver courant de la semaine prochaine ou en fin d'après midi, si je trouve la force ^^ **

**Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni la séries et malheureusement, si les acteurs ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Quand je reviens sur terre, je me rends compte que je suis en train de pleurer. Encore une sensation nouvelle pour moi. Je suis tenté de courir après John mais ma raison m'en empêche<em>, Qui sait s'il n'est pas encore surveillé par les tueurs de Moriarty<em>. S'il mourrait je ne m'en remettrais pas, je ne pourrais que le suivre dans la mort. Comment vivre sans lui maintenant que mes mains ont touchées ce corps si délicat, que ma bouche à trouver une compagne si parfaite et que mes oreilles ont entendues chanter mon prénom en une litanie si parfaite sortant d'une bouche merveilleuse…

La pluie commence à se faire plus insistante et je sens que je suis trempé des pieds à la tête. Molly à accepter de me cacher au laboratoire mais je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Je fais demi-tour pour sortir du cimetière quand je l'aperçois au fond. Il me regarde fixement et je surprends son air indescriptible : un mélange de colère et de surprise. Aucune joie ne semble transparaitre dans son regard.

Un regard dur comme je ne lui ai jamais vu. Je suis tétanisé, _Que faire ? S'enfuir ? Non, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement, l'affronter ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à ça... Trouver une parade ? Pourq.._

_- _Sherlock ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ? Je rêve c'est ça ? La peur de découvrir qu'il rêve se sent dans sa voix devenue un murmure.

- Oui, c'est bien moi… Ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

La réaction que j'attendais ou plutôt, espérait ne vient pas. A la place, John me décrocha un coup de poing bien senti sur la joue droite qui me fit vaciller. Alors que j'en attendais un autre de sa part, je fermais les yeux.

Les secondes passèrent sans que rien de viennent. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il s'en allait du cimetière d'un pas vif. Je savais que le retenir maintenant, était du suicide et qu'il fallait laisser sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

Je décidais d'aller passer la nuit au labo pour lui laisser le temps de décolérer. Molly fût ravie que je repasse la nuit au labo, elle avait sa télé pour qu'on puisse « regarder un film, rien que tous les deux ». C'est décider, je rentre demain même si John doit me tuer de ses propres mains, au moins je n'aurais pas à regarder une fois de plus cet immondice moderne et surtout, à supporter cette « nana » qui ne veut pas comprendre que je ne veux pas d'elle.

Le film qu'elle choisit est un film « d'action », _Le transporteur, _me dépite et je me décide à la détailler pour passer le temps : Elle s'est remis du rouge à lèvres, s'est pomponner, aspergé, plus que de raisonnable, avec le parfum _Channel n°5,_ (étonnant, John m'avait dit que ce parfum était surtout destiner au personne d'un certain âge), elle me jette de long regard appuyer, sans doute pour m'inciter à regarder le film, BREF (petite dédicace ^^), elle me veut, mais pas moi…

Je prétends que j'ai mal à la tête et vais m'allonger sur le lit de camp qu'elle m'a prêté. Le son exacerbé de la télé me berce, contre toutes attentes, et je ferme les yeux vers un monde plein de John Watson prêt à me pardonner et qui commence à me déshabiller, lentement, avec un regard coquin au possible. Je sens sa main sur la bosse de mon pantalon, j'en veux plus. Je le remonte à moi pour l'embrasser et quand c'est fait, horreur, ce n'est plus John mais Moriarty, du sang sur les mains.

-AH ! Non ce n'est pas possible, John !

- Sherlock ? Sherlock, ça va ?

- Molly, je me réveille en hurlant, d'après je vais bien ? Non, je pars d'ici 1 heure, peut tu prévenir Mme Hudson que j'arrive.

- Mais elle ne sait pas, hein, elle ne sait pas que vous êtes vivant ? demande-t-elle anxieuse.

- Mme Hudson sait toujours tout, contente toi de l'appeler.

18H 30 : Je me retrouve devant la porte du 221B sans m'apercevoir que j'avais marché instinctivement vers « chez nous ». Je pousse timidement la porte qui était ouverte et me retrouve devant Mme Hudson qui me prend dans ses bras, _je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant de force ! Note à moi-même, ne plus l'énerver inutilement à l'avenir_. Je vois des larmes contenues dans ses yeux et je mets ma note en action et ne commente pas.

- Il est là ? Je demande d'une voix douce

-Dans sa chambre, je crois. Il est rentré après moi du… cimetière et est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je monte la marche doucement comme si j'avais peur de les briser de mon poids. Une fois arriver dans notre appartement, je vois aucune trace de vie, c'est même tout le contraire : table et chaises renversées, mon violon est en 3 morceaux et traine un peu partout dans le salon. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, je ne vois aucune trace de Watson, mon instinct de détective prend le dessus et je me mets à fouiller le moindre recoin de l'appartement.

Je retrouve, dans notre chambre, un tract concernant l'ouverture d'un nouveau bar à côté du restaurant Japonais* et les horaires d'ouvertures y sont entourés. _John..._

Il me faut moins de 5 minutes pour être dans le fameux bar, nommé Babylon**. J'entre sans hésitation et je cherche du regard John. Je l'aperçois au bar avec une fille collé à ses basques. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je me précipite sur eux.

- Salut, désolé mais il n'est pas libre, donc tu peux aller faire joujou avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas les gars qui manque. Au revoir !

Elle part sans demander son reste et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec celui qui fait chavirer mon cœur à chaque fois que je le vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sherlock ? Ca fait une semaine que tu as « disparu » sans nous laisser le moindre espoir. Et tu reviens ensuite, comme une fleur qui aurait soudainement bourgeonner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Merde à la fin. Je ne suis pas ton jouet.

-Je te veux, toi, tout entier.

Les mots avaient quittés ma bouche avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'y penser.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de me dire, le yeux dans le vague :

- Moi, je ne sais plus, si je veux encore de toi…

* * *

><p>* Je suis étudiante en commerce donc ne vous étonnez pas d'ouverture de commerce impromptues ^^<p>

** C'est le nom du bar de la série Queer as Folk, que je vous recommande d'ailleurs ^^

**REVIEWS ?** **THANKS**


	3. Explications

**Bonjour, **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre de Reviens-moi. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais mon emploi du temps s'est transformer donc voici le pourquoi du comment :)**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres et qu'il vous inspirera des reviews, positives ou négative. L'un est mieux que l'autres, je vous laisse méditer la dessus.(Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, désolée -_-')**

**Je vous préviens qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, dont le Rating M. **

**Disclaimer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

** Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>- Moi, je ne sais plus, si je veux encore de toi…<em>

Son regard m'a transpercé. Une infinie tristesse s'en dégageait, que dire ? Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé penser que notre histoire était finie à jamais. Je t'ai pleuré autant que faire se peut, je croyais ne jamais pouvoir y survivre. _Pourquoi ?_ Toi qui avait toujours sur me laisser un signe, un message caché, codé… Un poignard m'a transpercé le cœur en te voyant ainsi allongé sur le bitume.

Les larmes ne sont pas venues tout de suite. J'espérais, je suis médecin mais la perte de mon _amour_, c'était impossible. Tu étais le Grand Sherlock Holmes ! L'histoire ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi, _notre histoire…_ Pendant des jours je suis resté reclus dans notre appartement, à chérir le moindre objet qui t'appartenais. Je suis passé par tous les stades du deuil : Le déni, la colère, la tristesse et maintenant que je commence à accepter ta mort tragique, tu reviens des morts comme une fleur sortirais de terre.

Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, mais, ma colère envers toi est encore trop vive. _Pourquoi ?_

- Je comprends mon amour… Je vais te laisser réfléch…

_Et puis merde ! _

Je l'embrasse et le serre dans mes bras, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'en échapper. A quoi bon ? La vie m'a prouvé qu'elle est courte et que l'un de nous peut connaître un départ précipité. D'autant plus avec le métier que fait Sherlock…

Je sens une main mutine s'introduire sous ma chemise. _Oh ! C'est bon !_

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que ceux de mon aimé me sourient. Une chanson passe à la radio et elle résume tout ce que je ressens en ce moment même. (Sourire idiot)

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<em>

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

_I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you,<br>But I can't let you go,  
>Oh yeah<em>

**My life would suck without you…**

Je reprends brusquement mes esprits quand la main de Sherlock s'insinue dans mon pantalon. Je réalise que nous sommes toujours au Babylon et non pas dans notre chambre. J'arrête le baiser, et Sherlock me regarde avec un air triste, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je lui rappelle gentiment où nous sommes mais il ne voit pas le problème. « Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps non ? D'ailleurs, concernant le tien, j'ai plusieurs idées que je voudrais t'exposer plus en détails… »

_Oh mon dieu ! _

Rien que son sourire lubrique aurait pû me faire jouir sur place mais, il fallait vraiment qu'il me touche frôle les tétons en se léchant les lèvres si sensuellement ?

Mon pouls s'accélère, je suis persuadé que tout le bar peut l'entendre tenter de battre un nouveau record de pulsations par minute. Je comprends que Sherlock n'adhère pas à mon idée de quitter le bar pour chez nous quand il prend ma main pour m'attirer vers le fond du bar. Je me rends compte qu'il m'entraîne vers les toilettes du bar. Il ne m'est pas apparu clairement ces derniers moi que Sherlock avait besoin d'aide pour faire ses besoins naturels. Je rougi alors en pensant à ce qu'il veut y faire. Je tente de résister et de lui proposer encore une fois de rentrer chez nous mais il me lance un regarde indéchiffrable et lance : « J'ai déjà trop attendu ».

Il pousse délicatement dans les toilettes et se jette sur mes lèvres. Je pousse un grognement d'aise. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous la torture, mais j'aime quand Sherlock prend les choses en main.

_AH ! En parlant de chose en main…_

Il empoigne fermement mais en douceur ma verge. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. Il commence alors un mouvement de vas et vient délicieux. Sa lenteur est une torture, j'émets alors l'idée qu'il accélère son mouvement au risque que je meurs dans la minute. IL me répond simplement dans la langue de Shakespeare* "I wanna do bad things with you. **", Avec un sourire que je saurais qualifier de diabolique ou de torride_. Peut-être les deux ? _

Il semble s'est lassé d'une simple caresse de mon membre et passe en « mode attaque furtive » en léchant le bout de mon gland. Je sursaute ce que introduit ce dernier dans la bouche de mon amant. Loin de s'en offusquer, il reproduit le mouvement en alternant coup de langue et aspirations. Je sens que je ne vais tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là.

_Mmmmm _

Il pose sa main libre sur ma poitrine et caresse alternativement mon téton droit tendrement et durement. J'ouvre les yeux dans un dernier effort et cette vision me terrasse : Sherlock me regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard est si intense que le temps s'arrête, j'oublie ou nous sommes, j'oublie que j'ai entendu des clients rentrer dans les toilettes, j'oublie qu'il était mort il y a encore 24 heures, _j'oublie…_

Je jouis en le regardant fermement dans les yeux, il se retire et me souris. Je suis hypnotisé par ce sourire, si sincère, si vrai. Je reviens sur terre quand mon regard tombe sur la bosse qui déforme son jean noir. Je suis mort de honte. Je n'ai pensé à son plaisir. Mais j'entends de nouveau des clients entrer dans les toilettes je lui glisse à l'oreille : « Tu veux aller chez moi ou chez toi ? »

_A mon tour de jouer…_

Une fois dans l'appartement, je le pousse contre un mur en l'embrasse passionnément. Je l'entends gémir et je souris tout contre ses lèvres. Je récolte un regard noir. J'empoigne sa virilité dans une de mes mains, tandis que l'autre caresse doucement ses mamelons. Un nouveau gémissement, plus appuyé cette fois ci m'indique je suis sur la bonne voie. J'entame un long va et viens, lentement, très lentement, Trop l'entement apparemment ?

- John !

- Quoi, mon amour ?

- Va… plus… vite !

- "I wanna do bad things with you ",baby. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

-Grrrrrr

J'accélère malgré tout le rythme. Alors que je me penche sur sa verge, il me retient et m'embrasse tendrement. Il me subtilise 2 doigts et les insères dans sa bouche. Je comprends le message, je descends vers sa virilité et la prend en bouche. Il gémit fortement, j'insère un doigt dans son intimité. Je le sens se tendre tout contre moi. Je ne bouge pas en lui mais je continue mon massage buccal pour faire passer la gêne. Je remue légèrement le doigt et je le sens se détendre. J'insère un nouveau doigt. Un gémissement sors de la bouche de mon aimé. Je stoppe mes mouvements de doigts. Lorsque je le sens se détendre à nouveau, je bouge en lui, en explorant tout ce que je peux et mes efforts sont récompensés lorsque qu'il pousse un cri, je sais que j'ai trouvé son point sensible.

Je me retire, je le regarde et il acquiesce. Je sors le préservatif que j'ai toujours dans mon portefeuille et le déroule sur mon sexe. Je le pénètre très lentement. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il se tend, je ne bouge plus et attend son assentiment. Au bout de quelques seconde, il hoche la tête et je commence un mouvement de vas et viens. Le plaisir est intense et cet instant charnel. J'entends Sherlock gémir ce qui me permet d'accélérer la cadence. Je prends son membre dans ma main et commence un mouvement.

-John ! C'est boooooon !

Mon prénom prend toujours une allure si torride dans sa bouche, je n'en peux plus, je donne mes dernières forces dans la « bataille ». Je donne plusieurs coups de reins bien sentis et Sherlock jouit. Je sens sa semence souler entre ma main et c'en est trop, je jouis à mon tour.

Je retombe sur Sherlock qui est coincé entre moi et le mur. Je me retire et l'entraîne dans notre chambre à coucher. Nous tombons en même temps sur le matelas. Avant de nous endormir, enlacés, je roule sur lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ne croit pas t'en sortir comme ça, demain il faudra en parler

Et je tombe.

Je remonte sur le lit sous le rire moqueur de mon amant.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier_, comme le dit l'adage.

* * *

><p>* Je sais que c'est idiot cette réplique étant donné que c'est anglais mais bon -_-'<p>

** Il s'agit d'un extrait de la chanson du générique de True Blood


	4. La fin

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que cette fin vous paraîtra satisfaisante, au cas contraire, je suis prête à en refaire une !**

**Disclaimers : Ni la série, ni les personnage ne m'appartiennent.** _OUIN !_

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut. Où suis-je ? Je me souviens alors de ce qui s'est passé hier et je ne suis pas mécontent de moi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais espéré cette réaction, mais au vu de sa réaction en me voyant arriver dans le bar, je ne partais pas gagnant de cette bataille psychologique.<p>

Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, juste avant qu'il m'embrasse. Un instant de flottement d'une minute à peine et il m'embrassait avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase. _Engaillardi_ par cette réaction, j'ai pris les devants. De retour, nous avons fini ce que nous avions commencé dans le bar. John m'avais alors comblé au plus haut point. _Et merde !_

Je me souvins alors des dernières paroles de mon amour avant de s'endormir dans mes bras possessifs : « _Ne croit pas t'en sortir comme ça, demain il faudra en parler.__»_ Demain, c'est… maintenant ! Je regarde alors John qui semble être réveiller depuis un moment au regard de ses yeux grands ouverts qui me fixe, perplexes. Je me retrouve à court de mots pour la première fois de ma vie. Tes yeux me fixent sans aucune émotion et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Engager la conversation, au risque de te faire te rappeler prématurément mon absence, mon silence ? Je me lève et te fais signe de ne pas bouger.

Je m'empare de mon IPhone© et je télécharge une chanson que j'ai entendue grâce à la télé gracieusement ramenée au labo par Molly. _Voilà, c'est fait._ Je branche mon appareil sur la station d'accueil et ramène cette dernière dans la chambre. Pour une fois, John m'as obéis et m'attend sagement sur le lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Je pose l'appareil sur la table de nuit et lance la chanson « d'excuse » :

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you touch me Even the seasons change<br>Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me coming back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, je vois ses yeux se troublés. Quand il lève enfin son regard vers moi, il pleure. _Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Parce qu'il est ému ou parce qu'il trouve que ce n'est pas assez ? Il veut me quitter ?_

Je suis plongé dans mes réflexions, tellement plongé dedans que je ne vois pas venir le coup. Une gifle qui aurait pu en mettre plus d'un K.O mais pas le grand Sherlock ! _Oh ! Attention, tout de même, le bloc multiprises !_ Je retombe sur le sol, les quatre « fers » en l'air. Je lève le regard vers John, qui… sourit ! Je me relève alors, en me frottant les fesses, de ma main non utilisé pour me soulever du sol. _Faudrait vraiment que je fasse de la musculation, un de ces quatre !_

Je me retrouve donc face à face avec Watson qui souris maintenant de toutes ses dents (40 ans et toutes ses dents ! :o)

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es insupportable pour ensuite devenir adorable ! N'empêche que ce n'est pas cette chanson, si belle soit-elle, qui va m'empêcher de te demander : Pourquoi ?

Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux me devenaient insupportable. Je ne supportais pas de le voir triste ou malheureux. La réponse qui sortit de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que sur ce toit, Moriarty et moi, nous jouions. C'était ma vie contre celles de mes amis ! Mme Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft et surtout toi ! Comment aurais-je pu refuser ce pacte avec le diable ? Sans le savoir, tu étais épié et un sniper était prêt à te tuer sous mes yeux si je n'avais pas sauté de ce Building. Alors j'ai sauté. Une chance que je sois au-dessus d'un hôpital. J'avais tout orchestré avec Molly afin qu'elle s'occupe de tout, au cas où… Les médecins ont réussi à me sortir de là en un temps record.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai plus d'air, du tout, dans mes poumons. Je reprends alors mon souffle. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux se sont taries. Son regard me fixe comme s'il venait de découvrir le meurtrier et l'arme dans Cluedo© mais qu'il lui manquait encore le lieu. Je vois où il veut en venir. La vraie raison de sa colère contre moi : Je me suis fait passer pour mort.

- Pour…Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire…

-Que j'étais mort ?, je le coupe.

Il me répond d'un signe de tête.

- Vois-tu, je ne savais pas si les hommes de Moriarty continuais à vous épier ou non. De plus, je te rappelle que je suis quand même d'une bonne dizaine d'étage ! Il fallait que je me remette. Molly a pris soin de moi et je lui en suis reconnaissant…

- Tu m'étonne ! A-t-il baragouiné.

- Tu es jaloux, John ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Continue ton histoire, je suis impatient de savoir où tu as dormis toutes ces nuits ! J'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas dormir seul, par sécurité, non ? Molly a dû se faire un plaisir !

Je ne le crois pas, John est jaloux ? JALOUX !, Intéressant…

- Bref, après m'être correctement remis, j'ai vérifié en t'observant, Mme Hudson et Lestrade que vous n'étiez plus en danger de mort. Quand je fus certain que ce n'était pas le cas, cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'avais été déclaré mort. Je suis venu au cimetière ce jour-là, et je t'ai vu. Quelque chose en moi c'est brisé en te voyant si démuni. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Te parler ou me cacher juste encore un peu. A vrai dire, j'avais peur de ta réaction et à juste titre apparemment. Je te connais par cœur, John Watson. Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

Cette seconde tirade, beaucoup plus réfléchie que la première était tout aussi sincère. J'essayais de faire passer mes sentiments à travers mes yeux, si bien que j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites.

Ses yeux quand à yeux me dévisage comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais devenu hétéro. Il me gifla à nouveau, avec moins d'intensité que la première gifle mais quand même, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres comme un affamé qui aurait vu un McDO© au coin de la rue.

J'ai quelques secondes de flottement, le temps que je comprenne qu'une langue mutine s'insinue dans ma bouche pour débuter un ballet. Je réagi alors positivement à se requête. Je joue avec sa langue avec plaisir et délice. Hier soir, le but était de se retrouver et la tendresse a été oublier, à mon grand regret. Nous nous séparons à regret, le manque d'oxygène devenait dangereux pour notre santé.

Je lui souris timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de ce que je viens de dire. Je me suis dévoilé, je lui ai tout dit mais il n'y a rien répondu. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en pense mais je ne veux pas risquer de briser cet instant magique. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je deviens dégoulinant quand je suis avec John !_

Je me promets de me reprendre mais pour le moment je suis trop bien entre les bras de John. D'ailleurs, le dit John ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Je le sens introduire sa main sous mon caleçon pour aller malaxer mes fesses, dépourvue de pilosité depuis ma naissance. Je me penche pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Notre baiser devient de plus en plus torride. Je sens mon membre devenir de plus en plus dur.

Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à m'en apercevoir car mon amant pose sa main sur ma virilité. _Oh…_ _c'est bon_ ! Je le sens passer à l'étape supérieure quand il passe sa main sous mon caleçon et commence un mouvement de vas et viens. Je me sens défaillir. C'est tellement bon ! Comment j'ai pu m'en passer aussi longtemps ? John est l'homme qu'il me faut, l'être qu'il me faut.

Un gémissement de la part de John me rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette histoire. Je prends alors les choses en main. Je commence également à le toucher.

Ah !

J'ai touché un point sensible, je repasse mon doigt sur son gland, en appuyant plus mon geste.

Ah ! Mon dieu !

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ce que je vois me subjugue. John a les yeux à demi-ouverts, la bouche ouverte et une expression de plaisir pure. Cette vision me motive d'autant plus que John me demande d'accélérer le mouvement. Je le comprends car moi aussi je commence à ne plus en pouvoir. Ses caresses se sont accélérées en même temps que les miennes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre l'initiative, il me présente 2 doigts. Je comprends immédiatement le message et les prends en bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les retire et me prend par les épaules pour me retourner face au mur. Je souris bêtement heureux de lui avoir enfin tout dit et de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. C'est alors que je sens « l'intrusion » dans mon intimité. Pas de douleur mais une certaine gêne se fait sentir. John stoppe tout mouvement, il m'as sans doute senti me tendre. Au bout de quelques minutes la gêne s'est effacé et j'ai envie de plus, je donne un coup de bassin vers lui.

_Enfin ! Je retrouve cette délicieuse sensation. On repassera par contre pour la tendresse, mais peu importe _

Mon amant semble être assoiffé de mon corps et je peux que le comprendre tant mes sens sont en ébullitions. Je sens le dénouement approcher, je ne pourrais me retenir davantage, puis, tout à coup, tout explose en moi, la jouissance est là. John vient quelques instant après moi.

Je retombe contre le mur, John se retire brusquement et je lâche un gémissement. Nous nous écroulons sur le lit et nous nous câlinons pendant un moment. Soudain, il prend la parole.

- Désolé pour les coups… c'est juste que… ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'as… troublé et surtout énervé ! Je ne suis pas une fillette que tu devrais sans arrêt protéger. Tu aurais pu et surtout dût me dire que tu étais en vie et que des hommes menaçait ma vie ! Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas envisageable, une seule seconde.

- Je te fais confiance, autant que je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un sur cette terre. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Il me sourit alors, je lui souris. Nous avons désormais tout notre temps pour vivre notre amour comme il le mérite. Une chose est sûre, jamais plus je ne te quitterais mon amour, vivre sans toi est une torture de tous les instants.

- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

- Je t'aime, John.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ?<strong>


End file.
